Duck Watch
by galindapopular
Summary: When a "Gossip Girl" style website gets put up about the Ducks at Eden Hall, it may cause more problems than it reports on!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: A Gossip Girl style web site is posted to keep track of the Ducks, and it may create more problems than it reports on!  
**

**Author's Note: I've been reading/watching a lot of Gossip Girl in the past few weeks. If you're not on the GG bandwagon, get on, it's really wonderful, in that fantastic horrible guilty pleasure way lol! So this happened. Because you know I'm not writing enough stories, lol!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Duck Watch**

**Chapter 1**

_Well, here we are, ready for another year at this hell hole also known as The Eden Hall Academy. And here I am ready to report on another year of excellent drama. Let's face it, ever since those Ducks showed up last year everything's gone a little nuts. You all know the rules, if you see anything that you think might interest me, email it on over! Let's dive right in._

_Looks like everyone's favorite goalie pair is on the rocks. She does know what she's giving up by refusing to sleep with him right? They were spotted fighting __again __out by the stables. At least those nerdy equestrian girls are good for something. Take a page from the book sweetie, sometimes you have to lose to gain._

_And speaking of a certain tall blonde too pretty for her own good but doesn't quite know it goaltender a certain tall dark defenseman was spotted looking longingly at her with those big brown eyes of his. Get in line, she's taken. But while you're waiting feel like using those muscular arms to keep me warm?_

_Same defenseman's partner in crime was seen circling the figure skating team and then chatting up its newest transfer member, another cluelessy pretty blonde. Looks like those two have a type. New girl better know what she's getting into with a Bash. _

_The perfect couple continues to be perfect. Yawn. They were caught bickering about some nonsense and then making up in a chem lab. Seriously kids, this is a boarding school. You have dorm rooms, use them. Or at least do something vaguely interesting._

_Our super cutie captain seems to have shed his eco freak gf over the summer. They were seen shooting each other dirty looks at breakfast this morning. We all know she can mount a successful campaign. Hope he didn't hurt her too bad, because those dimples won't save him from the wrath of a woman scorned, adorable though they may be._

_Seems the freshman girls have already latched on to the speedster. The boy can't go anywhere without a giggling band following him. Too bad for them he's only into what he can't have…namely other guy's girls. He was seen eyeing the girl half of the perfect couple. Yeah right, that'll happen._

_And what is it with the tall overly focused one? He could rule this place if he cared about anything but hockey. Only sighting so far, dissecting new plays with Captain. Wretch inducing boredom. Use those perfect WASP genes of yours, and hook yourself a perfect girlfriend or boyfriend if you swing that way. _

_Alright well, things are just getting warmed up, after all, it's only the first day. Hope every one enjoyed it, I know I did._

* * *

Julie Gaffney walked back to her dorm room, ready to lie down after a long and horrible first day of school, and groaned audibly when she found a schrunchie around the doorknob. Did Connie really have to be having sex with Guy now? She sighed and walked down a floor to where the boys resided. She'd nap on Portman's bed. He always let her. She knocked on the door.

"What up Catlady?" Dean Portman answered it.

"Can I steal your bed? Connie and Guy are fornicating," She rolled her eyes, "And I'm totally wiped." He nodded. "Thanks I love you!" She said and fell down on the bed.

"Why aren't you with the boyfriend?" He asked.

"Don't ask," She growled. He sighed as she quickly fell asleep her chest rising and falling. Why had he been such an idiot and skipped out on the first two months of school here last year? Back during that first summer with the Ducks, Julie had been into him. And he was really into her. But unfortunately for both of them, the summer had ended before either got up the courage to do anything, and the next time they saw each other, she had not only become completely hot, but she had this boyfriend. As far as Portman was concerned the guy was a complete tool who had spent the last year trying to have sex with her as if that was all she was good for. What he liked about Julie was that in addition to being hot she was smart, funny and not like other girls. She was pretty much a guy with boobs, and that really turned him on. "I'm trying to sleep stop staring at me." She mumbled and rolled over.

"Sorry," He laughed and sat down at his desk.

* * *

"Check it out," Connie giggled to Guy looking at her laptop, "Portman's in love with Julie, Luis is in love with me and Adam might be gay."

"Adam's not gay," Guy said, "And Portman is in love with Julie. Are you reading that stupid Duck Watch site?"

"It's so funny," She cooed, "You know she calls us the perfect couple." He nodded. Awesome, as if still being with the same girl you'd dated since you were ten was pressure filled enough, complete strangers commented on their relationship, calling it perfect. Connie leaned over and kissed him. She was perfect, that was for sure. But that was part of the pressure, she was the perfect girlfriend, the perfect student, and he well, wasn't, but she expected him to be.

"I should probably go," He stood up. She looked at him and frowned.

"We only did it once," She sighed, he kissed her, "Are you mad at me or something?"

"No," He laughed, "It's just it's the first day and I don't want to fall behind on homework already." She smiled. "I'll see you at dinner."

"OK," She nodded.

* * *

Fulton Reed couldn't quite believe that she was here. Tammy Duncan had always been something of a mystery, with her cool manners and her easy walk. And she was walking next to him, with a smile on her face that he couldn't quite understand. He was babbling on about school, and friends, and how good it was to see her again and she wasn't saying a word.

"Is this why you asked if I wanted to hang out?" She asked. He smiled. "Because I would have said no."

"Why'd you say yes?" He asked stopping. She smiled that cool collected smile of hers.

"You can't figure that out yourself?" She whispered. "That's too bad." She walked away just glancing over her shoulder for a minute. The whole girl you'll always want but will never have thing was tiring for her, but he ate it up. He always had. And now that they were in school together she'd keep playing the part. She'd keep running until he either stopped chasing, or finally caught up. Either one worked for her.

* * *

_Spotted:_

_A cat curled up in someone's bed, just not hers or her boyfriend's. Careful kitty, wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong idea._

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: WOW! I'm so glad I'm not the only crazy person who thinks this can work! I super appreciate the reviews guys, like for real. Keep those coming, I mean it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_So we have confirmation. Captain Duck is single. Previously stated eco freak now ex girlfriend shot me an angry email last night. Like I can't handle people calling me a petty bitch? Whatever, not our fault you let the worlds cutest boy get away. He was seen scamming on cheerleaders this morning. Has heartbreak made him horny? He's barking up the right tree if that's what he wants. We all know that those girls can B-E-A-G-G-R-E-S-S-I-V-E!_

_Someone spotted a "hot blonde" sneaking out of the Bash Brother's room this morning. Either it's our Kitty Cat or new figure skater girl, either way it doesn't look good for either of them to not have slept in their own bed on the first night back. Especially not when things are already stressed between them and their senior boyfriend!_

_Perfect couple continues to be mind numbingly dull. They were spotted holding hands on the breakfast line. Those burning looks from the speed demon don't seem to be going away though. When the girl half notices them, who knows what'll happen. It should be fun to see._

_Questions and Comments:_

_QC: I heard that the blonde goalie and the boy half of the perfect couple actually hooked up over the summer and that's why she won't sleep with her boyfriend because she hasn't figured out how to fake her virginity yet._

_A: I seriously doubt that. Goalie and girl half are super tight, and as much as we pretend, they aren't S and B._

_QC: The rumor is that new girl on the figure skating team used to be a Duck and that when they were 11 she liked fucked all of the guys. Have you heard anything about that?_

_A: If that's true, it's really gross. The fucking part, not the ex Duck part. I will look into that. _

* * *

"You know that weird web site," Scooter whispered, kissing Julie, "That follows you guys?"

"Mm hm," She nodded and kissed him again. "Duck Watch, Connie's completely obsessed."

"You were on it this morning," He whispered. She moaned lightly as he kissed her neck. "Did you sleep in Portman's room?"

"Yeah," She said, as he pulled back. "I mean, Connie and Guy were in our room and I was so tired, so I just sort of fell asleep while I was hanging out there."

"Why didn't you come to my room?" He asked.

"You know why," She said and pulled back. He sighed and looked at her.

"I wish you'd trust me more," He whispered and kissed her, "Have I ever not stopped when you asked me to?" She shook her head. "I love you, and I want you." He kissed her again, "How much longer are you going to make me wait?" She looked up at him and swallowed. What girl didn't want a guy like this as her first? He was smart and sexy and really good to her. And he'd put up with a lot. But every time she thought of it, of having sex with him, she couldn't imagine it. Actually when she thought about her first time, only one boy ever came to mind.

* * *

"Tammy?" Connie squealed on her way out of class. Tammy turned around. "Oh my God! You're here!"

"Connie," Tammy smiled, "Yeah, um, I got a skating scholarship. Fulton didn't tell you?"

"No," Connie said, "But it's fantastic!" She hugged her, "This is going to be so much fun, just like old times."

"Yeah," Tammy whispered. This was not good for the whole untouchable, unknowable girl image that she was trying to cultivate.

"Hey," Guy walked over and kissed Connie, "Hey Tammy."

"Hi," She waved. "I go here now."

"Cool," He nodded. "Just wanted to say a quick hello. I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Connie smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too," He said and walked away.

"So you guys are still together?" Tammy asked. Connie nodded, "That's cool."

"We're in love," Connie smiled. Tammy nodded. "So you saw Fulton?" She nodded again. "Is it still there?"

"There was never anything there," Tammy said huffily and walked away. Connie looked at her walking away. That was weird.

* * *

"My back is killing me," Portman said stretching.

"That's what happens when you sleep on the floor," Fulton nodded. "Why did she sleep in your bed?"

"Because I am physically unable to tell her no," Portman shrugged. "They've been fighting."

"She tell you that?" Fulton asked.

"No, I read it on that weird website," Portman shrugged.

"There's a reliable source," Fulton laughed. "Tammy's back."

"Tammy," Portman said, "Girl of your dreams Tammy?" Fulton nodded. "Nice."

"No," Fulton said, "She's all weird and playing games about everything."

"Hey," Charlie walked over, "You see that Tammy's back?"

"Yeah," Fulton nodded. "I saw."

"She looks good," He smiled. Fulton sighed. "Really good, and I'm single now." Fulton looked at him. "Do you still like her?"

"No," Fulton said defensively.

"Cool," Charlie nodded. "I'm gonna go find her."

"Smooth," Portman nodded. "Now Charlie's going to hit on Tammy."

* * *

"You ready for this," Luis sat down next to Connie. She smiled and nodded. God, she was beautiful. He'd always thought so. She was also very, very taken.

"Of course," She smiled, "Do I ever sit down for a test unprepared?" He laughed. They were being quizzed on their summer reading for English class.

"No, you don't," He smiled. "Second day and we already have a test, sophomore year might be worse than freshman."

"That I doubt," She raised her eyebrows. "Noticed your little fan club."

"Oh yeah," He said sheepishly, "They're a joy." She laughed. "What are you up to today?"

"Not much, hanging out with Guy," Connie shrugged, "What about you?"

"Probably less," He said, "So um, I don't know if you saw, but,"

"What?" She looked at him, "Oh my God! You saw Duck Watch?" He nodded. She blushed, "Luis, I don't want things to get weird between us."

"Nah," He said, "I just wanted to clear the air. Not in love with you." She laughed.

"I figured," She smiled.

* * *

Julie sat down in one of her classes. The girl next to her was staring at her.

"Do I know you?" Julie asked.

"You look really familiar," The girl said. Julie raised her eyebrows.

"Uh huh," Julie nodded. "I'm Julie Gaffney."

"Oh OK," The girl turned nodding, feeling relieved.

"Who are you?" Julie tried.

"Oh, right," She laughed, "I'm Tammy." Julie looked at her.

"Fulton's Tammy?" Julie said, and then realized that it was out loud. "I mean, you know."

"Yeah," Tammy said, "I know. It's nice to meet you."

"You too," Julie nodded.

* * *

_This just in: Confirmed! New girl is an ex duck, and she was spotted walking out of history with the Cat and then eating lunch with the Captain. Seems the Bashes's soft spot for blondes is going to get them both heartbroken. Although the new one seems to be less hung up about spreading the love. Either of them could knock on my door and I'd be happy to comfort them._

_Spotted: Cat's boyfriend chatting up senior cheerleaders. Someone's getting impatient!! Hurry up Kitty, before the bf becomes a dog!_

_Girl half of the perfect couple and the speedster chatting on their way out of English, hmm, that should be interesting._

* * *

**Keep those reviews coming you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hehe, I'm all caught up again, also I couldn't sleep last night! I'm glad you guys are liking the story. I'm having a lot of fun writing it. Keep those reviews coming. You know you love me...lol!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Wow, we're off to a steamy start. So it may still be a few months away, but I know I'm already scoping homecoming dates. Who knows, maybe I'll get one of our boys? Hmm, maybe!_

_Captain and New/Old Girl attached at the hip for the past week. That was quick. No confirmation on their statuses. But well, if the rumors are true her parents sent her back to Minnesota for boarding school because of wild behavior in Switzerland where she was training. The Captain was such a good boy last year, maybe she'll help him be a little bad._

_Speaking of good gone bad, blondes must be having more fun this year. One such girl was seen running from the senior boys dorm this morning. My source didn't see her face but did snap a pic of an old black and red Warriors jersey…Guess who's name was on the back? Another night out of bed, tsk tsk Cat, unless it wasn't you, in which case, you do have options honey._

_Speedster and girl half of perfect couple having breakfast. What's with those two lately? Boy half has been seen smoking weed with the less attractive team members, who, largely, we don't care about right? Looks like the stress of perfection finally got to him. I doubt she'll like it much._

_Questions and Comments:_

_QC: I heard that new girl got kicked out of her training program in Europe because she had sex with her coach and he fell in love with her and they got married and her parents' lawyer said she should be sent as far away from there as possible for the annulment to stick._

_A: I heard the same thing. However I don't think you can go from sexy European older men to The Captain, he's cute and all, but really?_

* * *

"I'm glad you're back," Charlie said, Tammy smiled. She was glad to be home. Especially because of all of the attention that Charlie had been giving her since she got back. She'd never really noticed him before, but it had been almost four years. And during those four years he'd gotten hot. He'd cut his hair, and grown about seven inches and he had incredible tone. Not to mention she knew it would drive Fulton crazy that she was hooking up with him. Maybe that was bitchy, she didn't care.

"I had fun last night," She giggled, running her foot up his leg. He laughed moving his leg away uncomfortably. He could see Linda glaring at him from across the room. They were in the huge cedar lined Eden Hall library. Fooling around with Tammy for the past week had been fun. She'd been so eager, he couldn't bring himself to actually go all the way with her. Maybe if it had been some skank he didn't even know he could have but not Tammy. She was Duck, she deserved better than that. Plus he wasn't really over Linda at all and she looked plenty pissed about the Tammy situation.

"Yeah, I had a good time," He shrugged. He was nervous to touch her in public. "I'm sorry that we didn't finish."

"You're nervous," She smiled, "I like it. I can show you if you want." He laughed awkwardly again. Maybe he should start smoking up with Guy and Russ, it seemed to be mellowing them out a lot. Maybe if he got high he wouldn't care so much that he was more than likely going to have his first time with a girl who was as opposite from the girl he loved as possible, and who he was pretty sure one of his best friends was still in love with.

* * *

He really hadn't meant to do it. Cheating on Julie was the last thing in Scooter's mind the night before. It had really started out innocently enough, he and Gabrielle, who was an old friend and legitimately in his AP Chem class, had decided to study together. As they got more tired and burnt out, and therefore more slap happy, Gabby had giggling confessed that she'd always had a crush on him. While he hadn't always had a crush on her, he did think that she was pretty hot and he was ridiculously horny, after a year of Julie's constant "No." And he really refused to believe that those sleepovers with Dean Portman were platonic. EVERYONE saw how the guy looked at her, so while yeah, from her end they probably were 100 percent innocent, because Julie just didn't think that way, they couldn't be completely devoid of sexual tension. So then he and Gabby had started fooling around and one thing lead to another. Once the morning came she had freaked out so much, scared that someone would find her in the boys dorm and she'd get suspended so she picked up the first thing she found on the floor to wear, in this case his old hockey jersey and bolted out the window and across the quad to her own dorm. And now he knew that he stank of guilt. Not to mention Gabby's really sexy black lace bra and panties were tucked into his backpack so he could return them to her, also so that Julie wouldn't find them in his room.

* * *

"She was not that skanky when we used to hang out," Connie shook her head as Julie nodded. Probably the only person more heartbroken than Fulton over Tammy's reappearance and her apparently new attitude was Connie. "I mean poor Fulton, he's been in love with her for years." She stopped. "Did you see Duck Watch this morning?"

"I don't read Duck Watch," Julie shook her head, "It's creepy!"

"It makes me feel famous," Connie giggled. And she didn't hate seeing someone call her perfect every day, "Anyway, she said that there was some girl running out of the senior dorms wearing Scooter's jersey." Julie looked at her and raised her eyebrows. "I didn't want you to read it and get freaked out, because she's wrong like all the time. She keeps making it seem like Luis is obsessed with me, which is so not true," Yeah, whatever, keep telling yourself that, "And there's no way Guy's been getting high with Russ, Ken and Averman, he's not that dumb." Except that Julie knew he had been, they invited her to sneak out behind the science building every day at lunch. She always said no, mostly because she'd tried pot with Scooter over the summer and it made her head all fuzzy, she preferred to be sharp and focused all the time.

"I'm thinking of cutting my hair," Julie said, wanting to change the subject from her boyfriend's possible, and probable, infidelity. She flipped her long blonde ponytail past her shoulder, "It's gotten so long, and it's such a pain to braid before games anymore." Connie looked at it.

"Just don't get bangs," She said, "Your face is too round." Julie nodded. "I have to go, I'm helping Luis with his English paper." She scampered off. Not obsessed at all. Julie sighed and leaned against the wall hugging her books to her. What Scooter had said to her the week before during a fight was ringing in her ears.

"I don't need you baby, do you think I can't have any girl I want?" It had hurt, and she'd actually cried and he took it right back, but it had come out and they both knew it had.

* * *

_Spotted: Bashes sitting by themselves, clearly pissy. Poor boys, keep your chins up, there are plenty of other blondes in the sea._

_Cat confronting bf. He gets defensive. Another massive blowout, but perhaps his indiscretion will make making up sweeter for both?_

_Perfect couple slipping into the dorms between classes and practices, weed's made him horny, wait until it slows him down, she's in for a surprise._

* * *

**Review It Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I CAN'T STOP!! OK, in reality I wanted to get the ball rolling on this as much as possible since I'm starting work tomorrow...I'm going to be interning at a pretty famous department store in NYC, you know that one that sponsors the big parade, and I'm going to have a lot less free time...so by having a clear idea of what I want to do, well, limited writing time will not be as much of a liability.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Still no word on homecoming for me. Oh well, worst case scenario I'll show up stag and looking fabulous. Speaking of fabulous, let's check in on everyone._

_Apparently the Captain has yet to deflower, although he hasn't been sleeping in his room. I guess partying skate girls who transfer in at the last minute get singles even though they aren't seniors. Don't you just hate when that happens?_

_Another stilled flowered, although slightly less active Duck, the Cat seems to be avoiding the bf. Someone's in denial! You're just going to push him into the arms of some waiting senior who's maybe a little less uptight about uncrossing her legs. _

_Remember our old friend, the tall blond overly focused one? Yeah, super cute and everything but not doing much? Anyway, turns out he spent the summer, well here. He got his head stuck in hockey and out of the books and barely pulled that oh so necessary C average. Oops!_

_Questions and Comments_

_QC: Still looking for a homecoming date?_

_A: Yeah, are you cute?_

_QC: I'm friends with a girl who's friends with the Captain's ex girlfriend's sister and she said that they broke up because he cheated on her with both of the girls on the Ducks._

_A: Cat's a virgin and Girl half only has eyes for boy half. I don't know the reason for the breakup, but I know it's not that._

* * *

"Adam focus!" Annie Bryant sighed. She'd gotten assigned to tutor him. No one wanted to touch that case. Every one knew that Coach Orion was completely crazy about The Ducks keeping B averages. The only reason Adam had even passed was because of hockey. "Look, you just need to balance the equation." Adam sighed and stared at his geometry homework, then his eyes drifted outside where his friends were all out rollerblading. That's what he wanted to be doing.

"Hey Annie," He said, "What if we study outside today? It's so nice."

"You're like a two year old." She shook her head, "You bring back some A's maybe we can study outside, but don't count on it."

"You're so strict," He groaned. She laughed. "Please can we break for food?"

"I will make you a deal," She said, "You finish the geometry and we will walk to Mickey's and get dinner."

"You rule!" He smiled. She nodded.

"Work!" She said tapping on his notebook. Good on the college apps, that was what she had to remember about the whole peer tutoring thing. It also didn't hurt that Adam was really really cute!

* * *

"Um hey," Julie said knocking on Tammy's doorframe, Tammy nodded her in and started to blow on her newly polished nails. "I brought your Latin homework, you missed class, I mean, excused absence for practice right?"

"Yeah," Tammy nodded, "Thanks." Julie shrugged and headed out the door, "Wait, sit, stay, chat." Julie nodded and sat down. "I feel like we don't know each other at all." Probably because you don't know each other at all. Julie sighed, she had nothing to say to this girl. "Charlie said you're going out with a senior?"

"That's sort of up in that air right now," Julie said, "Is it true that you got kicked out of that program in Switzerland?"

"No, my parents pulled me," She sighed, "I miss it. Although here's not so bad either, a few more rules but still no parents." In reality the only thing that had happened was that she'd skipped a few practices and her parents said they weren't going to let her live on her own in Europe if she wasn't taking things seriously. So Eden Hall it was.

"Do you mind if I'm straight with you about something?" Julie said, finally getting over Tammy's whole glamorous, can't touch this vibe. Tammy shrugged. "What are you doing with Charlie?"

"We're just having fun," Tammy shrugged, "He's so cute, you know he's a virgin? Totally adorable!"

"Aren't you?" Julie swallowed. The only people she actually knew, at least their age, who had sex were Connie and Guy, and well, Luis had, with that cheerleader he dated last year. Tammy laughed, she most certainly was not. The reason she missed those practices were because she'd taken off to a ski chalet for a week with a nineteen year old pro snowboarder who she was in love with that day. Well, she was always in love with Fulton, she always had been, but there were other boys who she temporarily fell in love with other people. This week she was in love with Charlie. She knew it wouldn't last long. "What's it like?"

"Hasn't Connie talked about it?" Tammy said confused.

"I mean she has," Julie sighed, "But she always so warm and fuzzy about it."

"Mm, she would be," Tammy laughed, "It's fun, a little scary," She smiled, hugging her knees to herself, just talking about it made her want Charlie. She'd already decided that it was happening tonight. "So you haven't?" Julie shook her head. "Why not?"

"Well, I," She sighed, "I want to, but I just, I don't think I want it to be him."

* * *

"You're so," Connie giggled as Guy kissed her neck as they spooned after, she searched for the right, non vulgar word, "Healthy lately." He smiled, he'd just learned to mellow out. When he was stoned he could forget that she wanted everything just right and focus on her body, which was, for lack of a better word perfect. He could also forget that she was spending so much time with Luis, which was sort of his own fault.

"I just stopped worrying," He smiled, "And let myself love you." Connie giggled. He never used to say crap like that. She thought it was sweet and romantic. Really he was just trying too hard so that she wouldn't know what was really behind his recent um, boost.

* * *

"Keep them," Gabby laughed, pushing Scooter's hand away. Her underwear was balled up in it. He sighed, "I'll get them next time," She stepped close and kissed him.

"There can't be a next time," He shook his head. "Gabby, I've got a girlfriend."

"You've got a sophomore who won't do half of what I'll do for you," She whispered.

"Well it's more than half," He mumbled, they'd fooled around a lot, they just hadn't had sex. She kissed him. "Gabby, come on."

"I'll see you tonight," She said and walked away her long light blonde hair swishing behind her. He smiled and shook his head. Well, he and Julie had had a huge fight, maybe they were done.

* * *

_Spotted:_

_Cute blond center and pretty little tutor heading back towards campus eating ice cream cones. Both so preppy, it's really lovely. Maybe they'll have little babies that pop out in Lacoste shirts._

_Two blondes skipping down to dinner together arm in arm. Cute, they're friends now or something. Poor Bashes will probably die seeing them together. Or have fantasies. Aren't girls the ones who are supposed to dream about double dates?_

_Speedster getting stood up at dinner. Perfect couple's happy again sweetie, time to move on. Drop me a line when you're ready ;-)_

* * *

**Review XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Wee! New Chapter! I'm excited aren't you? Anyway, hope you guys like, it's a little short, but keep the reviews coming, I love em!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_I'm so over Indian summer, aren't you? I mean I bought the cutest fall outfits and now I'm stuck in my summer clothes. Not that they're horrible or anything. The weather's not the only thing that's getting hotter these days._

_Might that tutor girl have found a new incentive for her student? Given that his roommate hasn't slept in his room in a week, it would make sense that they stayed in there um, "studying" all night._

_Just because she's got a boyfriend doesn't mean that the Cat can't have her fun with the boys. She always has, why stop now? Revenge is sweet, lick it up Kitty! It took twenty four hours for the new girl to work her influence…good girls gone bad are the best kind!_

_It's been 24 hours and no one's seen the couple. Wait out the heat in bed, not a horrible plan, the sweatier the better I say!_

_Questions and Comments:_

_QC: I heard that the new dorm building is going to be named after the tall ones grandfather and that's the reason he didn't get kicked out for poor academics last year. I mean, besides being a star hockey player and all._

_A: Well, being rich, athletic and good looking does have it's benefits, who wouldn't reap them?_

* * *

"I'm totally puddling," Julie groaned laying on the Bash Brother's floor. She was wearing a pair of tight short shorts and a tank top, "This is Minnesota right?" Portman nodded absently, he was trying not to pay attention to the way the tank was sticking to her perfectly toned body. "Let's do something crazy."

"Like what?" He laughed. She shrugged.

"I don't know," She twisted a lock of hair around her finger, "Tammy and I were talking about once the sun goes down skinny trying to skinny dip in the lake."

"I didn't think you were so open to the power of suggestion," He looked at her. She looked up at him.

"What does that mean?" She snapped.

"I mean," He sat down next to her, "That you're acting like someone else." She frowned. "What's going on?" She swallowed.

"He's cheating on me," She sighed, "I caught him, last night, after dinner."

"So it's over?" He asked.

"Yup," She nodded picking at the carpet. She was staring down, she didn't want him to see her crying. "I mean, we didn't say it, but what's the point?"

"I have to tell you something then," He whispered, she looked at him, her blue eyes runny with tears, he couldn't say it. He'd have to show her. He gently placed his hand behind her head and pulled her face close to kiss her.

"Is that all?" She murmured, still attached and he kissed her again. They moved horizontal.

"You said you wanted to do something crazy," He whispered into her ear. She nodded, "How crazy are you willing to get?" She kissed him, this is what she'd wanted.

"Really crazy," She whispered back, he slid his hands under her shirt and pulled it over her head. She closed her eyes and lost her breath.

* * *

"Hey," Fulton said walking out of the cafeteria and seeing Tammy on a bench. He practically mumbled it and then kept walking. She sighed. Maybe she'd gone too far. It wouldn't be the first time would it?

"Fulton," She stood up and followed after him, "Wait."

"What?" He said shortly and angrily. She looked up at him.

"We haven't really hung out since I got back," She said softly.

"Yeah," He said, clearly still angry, "Well, you've been busy." She swallowed. He hated her. "Look, I've got to go."

"I know things are different," She sighed, "But they don't have to be completely different." She stepped close, "And because I've changed, they could be better."

"No," He shook his head, "You _chose_ for things to be different." He walked away. She nodded.

"Hey baby," Charlie came behind her and hugged her around the waist.

"Hey," She smiled as he kissed her neck. She had chosen this. "Charlie?"

"Mm," He nodded, having now moved down to her shoulder.

"Can we go to my room?" She whispered and turned around. He looked at her. She wasn't doing her whole sex bomb "you know you want me," thing, this was just a beautiful girl asking him to love her. And that was something he was only too happy to do.

* * *

"I just can't believe he'd do drugs!" Connie said, Luis sighed staring at the road, he was happy to be her shoulder and everything, but he was hoping it would be more than just a drive and hear her whine job. Maybe he was looking for some sort of job? "Not just that he did them, but that he needed them to be with me!" Finally he sighed and stopped, pulling the car over. "What are you doing?"

"I've listened to you vent for twenty miles now," He said.

"I told you I'd cover the gas," She protested.

"It's not about the gas," He groaned exasperated. "Look, I get it you're mad about Guy lying about smoking weed." She nodded, "But you have to mellow out, it's really not that big of a deal," Wait? Was he talking her off the ledge? "But maybe he's just not the guy for you."

"Luis we had a fight," She looked at him. "We'll make up, we always do."

"Well then," He said lowering his voice, "Maybe you need to get even," She swallowed, she liked and felt uncomfortable with the way he was looking at her. They sat staring at each other for a second.

"Is it hot in here?" She whispered. He nodded, they continued to stare neither one of them move, both barely breathing, until finally she made the first move, kissing him hard, his face in her hands. Let loose, mellow out, same thing really. He agressively crawled over the seat pushing her with him. She moaned as he pulled her shirt over her head. "I'm not breaking up with him." She groaned as he kissed across her chest.

"I don't give a shit," He whispered and kissed her again. Tan and pale skin beat against each other as the heat rose higher and higher and thunder finally cracked.

"Oh don't stop," One moan roared over the loud crash and the beating of raindrops on a car window. "Right there, oh my God! YES!" Connie couldn't help it. This was the mostly intensely passionate moment of her life, and it was with the completely wrong boy. She should not be having the most incredible sex ever with Luis Mendoza in the back of a car. And yet here she was, cheating on her boyfriend in the middle of a thunder storm. So much for perfect.

Luis couldn't believe it, this was how he'd always wanted her anyway. Her giving up on all those stupid wishes for the perfect everything, maybe she was finally seeing, they didn't have to be perfect, they just had to be right.

* * *

_Spotted:_

_Perfect couple's first real fight. She found a mysterious baggie full of what looked like pizza topping in his dorm room. And she ran right to who we hoped she would! Like we said, nothing like a good girl gone bad!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Again, I'm so glad people are enjoying this, I'm obviously having fun writing it...It's a whole lot of fun for me. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Oh Eden Hall the morning after a thunder storm. The grass is wet, the air is cool and I get to wear my new Free People! I don't know about you, but I like to cuddle up to someone when the lightening strikes. And I know I'm not the only one!_

_Seems no one slept in their own beds last night. The Duck girls' room was left completely empty. Hmm, where might they have been?_

_Yawn, turns out the tall one and the tutor actually were studying all night. They're darn cute together though._

_No questions this morning? Guess everyone was too busy riding out the storm…and I do mean riding._

* * *

Julie woke up tangled in both the sheets and Portman's arms. She smiled remembering the night before, flashes coming to her mind before she even opened her eyes. Her whole body tingling at the feeling of Dean's hands on her bare skin, what it felt like to have him inside of her, how good it felt. She opened her eyes as he kissed her awake. They were both still naked.

"Good morning," She mumbled.

"Good morning," He smiled. He couldn't have imagined that this was how it would happen. That he and Julie Gaffney would lose their respective virginities in a tangled ball on his floor. And then again, and again, they moved to the bed after the third time. It had been thoroughly satisfying. After the fifth time he'd confessed that he was in love with her. He hadn't exactly expected her to say it back, and she hadn't exactly said it back. She had said that she could love him, she knew that.

"Where's Fulton?" She asked. He looked at her. "I mean, we didn't put anything on the door, so he would've walked in right?"

"I'm sure he's fine," He whispered and kissed her. "And I'm really glad he didn't walk in." She cooed softly and they kept kissing. "Again?"

"I'm up for it if you are," She smiled. He laughed.

"We'll miss breakfast," He whispered.

"Not hungry," She shook her head. He kissed her. "And Dean?"

"Yeah," He looked at her.

"I love you too," She said softly. They kissed passionately and held each other close. There was of course the little detail that she hadn't really broken up with her boyfriend yet.

* * *

"Shit!" Connie shouted waking up, and looking at her phone. Luis stirred in the front seat, she'd slept in the back. He looked at her. "Shit!" She said.

"What time is it?" He said.

"It's 9:30!" She said, "We missed homeroom! Shit!" He sighed, so it was just a one night transformation, he could deal with that. At least there had been the one night. "Oh my God! I'm not going to have time to change, everyone is going to know!"

"Please," He grunted, "They'll just think that you and Guy overslept in his room."

"But he'll know," She said. She stopped and looked at him, "It's not that I didn't have a good time, I just,"

"No, I get it," He nodded. She crawled over the seat, "Come here," He leaned across the car and kissed her again. "I just want you to know that you deserve everything you want, whatever that is." They kissed again. "But I kind of hope it's me." She nodded silently and then stared out the window, holding her cell phone to her ear.

"You have ten new messages," The voice said. She stopped.

"Hey," Guy's sheepish voice came through, "I know you're pissed, but I'm gonna come over so we can talk about it."

"Um, you're not in your room, so I guess you went for a cool down walk or something. Call me when you get this." Six messages later. "OK, you're still not picking up your phone and no one's in your room. So did you and Julie go to your house or something? Please call me back baby, I love you." She swallowed it went on like that. "You're not home either. I'm kinda worried. I need to talk to you! Connie please call me! I need to know you're alright."

"How many messages did he leave?" Luis asked.

"Ten," She said, "He thought I was hurt." She lowered her head onto his shoulder as he continued to drive.

* * *

Charlie rushed quietly out of Tammy's room. He stopped halfway down the hallway.

"Linda," He said quietly. She looked at him. "Um, hi."

"I thought you were different," She whispered. He sighed. "I mean, you don't even know her!"

"I've known her longer than I've known you!" He said defensively. He was sort of feeling bad enough, he didn't need this too.

"Yeah," She said, "That's right, because you played hockey together when you were ten, and oh right, Fulton was in love with her."

"That's not fair," He shook his head, "People change, you did!"

"That's bullshit and you know it!" She stomped. He shrugged. This was why they hadn't work, when they got angry they both behaved so childishly. "And I mean, how could you even like her? She's so,"

"Not like you?" He said squarely, "Linda, maybe after a year of trying to figure you out, I just wanted to be with someone simple. Did you think of that? To not have to analyze every situation to death! I have fun when I'm with Tammy," He stressed, "She's beautiful, and she's engaging and I'm enjoying myself," He stopped, "And you know something else, it's none of your goddamned business!" He walked away after his tantrum, now they'd both thrown one. The fight was officially over, and as usual it was a tie.

* * *

Tammy lay in bed hugging onto the sheets, wanting to cling to something. It wasn't at all what she'd thought it would be. It was actually a little bit like losing her virginity all over again. He'd been so soft and tender, there had been no fuss, very little foreplay. They'd just kissed and touched each other softly. Probably because in their hearts they both knew it was the wrong person they were with. But still they'd held on to each other's bodies all night afraid that if they let go they'd have to admit that they'd made a terrible mistake. Yup, just like that first time, she was completely overrun with shame.

* * *

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Annie said, stuffing her books quickly into her bag.

"I hate waking up sleeping people," He shrugged, "I have enough bruises from trying to get Charlie to early practices, plus it's not like he uses that bed much anymore."

"Yeah what's with that?" She asked, tying her dark red, almost auburn hair into a pony, "I mean, that new girl, she's really skanky, no?"

"Tammy?" Adam sighed, "I guess, I mean, she wasn't, we knew her when we were little," He explained, "I haven't really talked to her since she got back. Fulton was always really into her though. I'm pretty sure they even kept in touch for a while, until she stopped writing back."

"That's sad," Annie whispered, "I should go change."

"Listen Annie," He said shyly, "Do you want to hang out some time?"

"We see each other every day," She said confused.

"Yeah, but," He explained, "I meant in a non studying capacity. Like, dinner, or a movie, or some sort of large social gathering like the one I'm trying to talk my brother out of having at my house this weekend."

"Are you asking me out?" She said, he shrugged and then nodded, "You're really bad at it." He laughed. "Sure, why not?"

"Cool," He smiled, "So um,"

"Pick me up at 7," She kissed him on the cheek. "Bye." She waved and rushed out.

* * *

_Spotted:_

_Girl half of the perfect couple sneaking back into the dorm during first period, wearing same thing as yesterday, then sneaking into third with her hair in a ponytail. No time to dry?_

_A bash and a blonde wrapped around each other at lunch. Wait? Was there a breakup I didn't know about?_

_Speaking of bash brothers, one seems to be MIA. Heartbreak makes some boys hermits. It's just the way it works unfortunately._

_Cat's (ex?)bf and some senior girl looking plenty cozy at breakfast this morning. Hm, I guess it is over. Or maybe not._

* * *

**You know you want to, review that is!**

**XOXO! haha...I know, I'm a dork!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews, wow, I don't think I've ever gotten a response like this for a story, I'm blown away by it, thanks so much! Hope you like the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Woo! First big party of the year, and guess who's throwing it? OK, so his college aged brother is, but still, that's even better because we all know that rich college boys don't throw parties without their rich college boy friends! Hopefully we'll get some scandal out of the evening._

_Confirmation on the split of the Cat and the Senior. He was overheard saying, "Whatever, it's so over." And given her and The Bash Brother's new um, affectionate state, I doubt she cares much._

_Girl half of perfect couple is avoiding boy half. Are we feeling guilty?_

_Formerly chatty and giggly Captain and Skate Queen now sit in awkward silence. Regret, table for two?_

_One preppy nerd girl running out of The Mall of America carrying a Nordstrom's bag. Have to look cute for her big night. She's found her ticket into the in crowd. _

_Questions and Comments:_

_QC: Are you one of the varsity members of the Warriors?_

_A: Do I sound like a guy? No I am not, you will never know who I am, don't bother asking._

_QC: That tutor girl is super lucky, considering I heard that his father told him he can't talk to anyone except her and his teammates until his grades get up._

_A: Given what I've heard about his dad, I wouldn't be surprised._

* * *

Annie stared at herself in the mirror, primping uncontrollably. This was so stupid. He was just a boy. A boy who could barely add fractions for that matter. But he was so cute, and it didn't hurt that he was like, super popular, and she knew her parents would approve. Maybe it was dumb, but she was a good girl, and she wanted to stay that way. She had a feeling that Adam liked that she was good. She sighed looking at the simple blue Ralph Lauren dress she'd bought. Maybe she was too dressed up. She'd never been to a party, except like birthday parties. Not this kind of party. She nearly fainted when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey," Adam smiled shyly as she opened it.

"Hi," She said just as quietly, exhaling, she wasn't too dressed up, judging by Adam who was wearing a neatly pressed pair of khakis and a white Polo button down. "Um, so I guess we should just go."

"Sure," He nodded, "You look really great."

"Thanks," She smiled. They walked. He wanted to grab her hand. He didn't know if he should. "Thanks for inviting me."

"Thanks for teaching me the Pythagorean Theorem," He laughed. She giggled. "I mean, trying to, it's so not your fault that you couldn't, you're a great teacher, I'm just a terrible student and," He took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, I'm nervous."

"It's OK," She laughed, "I am too." He nodded as they kept walking. "So how do we ease the tension?"

"I've got one idea," He whispered and stopped. She stopped too and looked up at him and swallowed. He put his hands gently on her waist and leaned down and kissed her softly. She savored it and then whimpered as they both fell into it and he pulled her close and they _really _kissed each other. Mm, prep love.

* * *

Charlie and Tammy lay on her bed making out. This is what they did now. At least before they'd talked sometimes, now nothing.

"We should get to the party," She whispered. He kissed her again. Then she gave up and they kissed each other hard.

"Do you want to do it?" He said. She swallowed. She really didn't. It had been nice, to be sure, but she didn't really want to do it again. She had definitely fallen out of love.

"No," She shook her head, "Let's just go Charlie." He sat up and nodded.

"Hey Tammy," He looked at her, she nodded back, he didn't know how to ask her if she thought they made a mistake too. Can you tell a girl that having sex with her had been a horrible idea? "Forget it, let's just go."

* * *

"You look so hot tonight," Portman smiled, he and Julie already happily settled into an arm chair in the Banks living room. Julie giggled and kissed him, she was wearing her only pair of designer anything, a pair of Seven straight leg jeans and a white silk tank top she'd found in a bargain bin at a vintage store with Connie. She straddled him, her arms around his neck. He smiled. She was a good girl to have at a party. But for some reason he couldn't stop thinking of the time last year when, half drunk and feeling neglected she'd gone over to Scooter, who had been shooting pool with his buddies and sat on the table in front of him and kissed him, wrapping her legs around him. It had promptly ended the game and they'd proceeded to make out on the felt all night.

"I feel hot," She whispered, "I'm hot for you, and I'm going to have to get these jeans off at some point."

"I think that cane be arranged," He nodded. Pool table be damned, he was the one who'd seen her naked.

"Could you two suck anymore now that you're a couple?" Fulton mumbled from behind them, downing his second drink.

"Fult, maybe you should slow down," Julie said concerned, "We've only been here like 20 minutes, and you haven't really eaten much lately."

"She fucked him," He growled, "And everyone knows," Julie sighed. "And that's not even the worst part, the worst part is that Charlie did it! Charlie! I almost dropped out of school for that guy! I've spent more time in detention because of beating people up for him than, well this asshole." He pointed at Portman.

"I'll let that one slide because you're upset," Portman said. "In his defense, you told Charlie that you didn't like her anymore." Fulton growled something neither of them could make out and then walked away. "Alone at last." She giggled and they went on to a full fledged make out.

* * *

"You here alone?" Luis whispered, standing behind Connie. She turned around and looked at him.

"He's meeting me here," She said, "We're going to talk. Neutral zone."

"Are you going to tell him?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I haven't decided yet," She said, "It depends on what he has to say. And,"

"What chemicals are in his blood stream when he says it?" Luis raised his eyebrows. She nodded. He kissed her.

"Luis, don't," She pulled away, "Please, until I talk to him."

"Just reminding you," He smiled.

* * *

Guy stood outside at the party running the joint he had in his pocket between his fingers. He was going back and forth on whether or not to spark it up. There was no shortage of people to share it with, so maybe he could just take a few hits.

"Hey," Fulton said walking up next to him, "I hear you're our new herbal specialist."

"Wanna forget about something?" Guy laughed. Fulton nodded. He handed him the joint, "Enjoy." He walked inside. That was easier than he thought it would be, or at least he thought it would be, he froze when he walked into the kitchen.

* * *

_Spotted:_

_Perfect bubbles popped. Clearly three is not company in this case. Girl half and speedster have a lot to answer to, after all people in glass houses shouldn't yell at their boyfriends about lying._

_Sickeningly sweet lovebirds skulking in corners stealing kisses. Prepsters and scholarship kids alike, nothing is better than a new flame to heat up a soiree._

_Single Bash sitting out on the deck sparking a dube, so wait, he doesn't eat, he drinks like a fish and now he's partaking in illegal substances? Someone get this boy a guitar, he's a Behind The Music waiting to happen!_

* * *

**Review Please! Hope you liked the cliff hanger  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Am I the only person not getting e-mail alerts? Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter, the Gossip Girl part is short, as will be explained.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_It's been a good party so far. Thank God for Sidekick, so I can keep you all informed. Stay tuned, it's going to be a bumpy night!_

* * *

Guy stared unable to believe what he was seeing. There was Connie pushed up against a wall her arms above her head, Luis the one holding her there, kissing her. The room started to spin.

"Guy!" She squeaked.

"I know you're new to juggling," Luis laughed and kissed her neck, "But," She pushed him away, "Connie."

"Guy," She walked over to him.

"I can't believe you," Guy shook his head. "Either of you," He pointed at Luis and walked away. Connie ran after him.

"Guy it wasn't what it looked like," She said, grabbing his arm he shook her off.

"You're so full of it," He shook his head, "'We just have to be honest with each other baby,'" He looked at her. "So when were you going to tell me that you were hooking up with Luis?"

"I didn't plan for it to happen," She said earnestly, tears coming into her eyes. "It just did, I was so angry at you. We went for a drive, and I don't know, it just felt so good." He pulled her close and kissed her. "Guy," She lost her breath her knees going weak. He moved down her neck and then whispered in her ear.

"Enjoy this baby," He whispered and then nibbled on it, "You are never going to be this close to me ever again." He kissed her again. "And you'll be sorry." He moved away and then turned around. She swallowed and started to cry.

* * *

"I'm bored," Gabby whined, Scooter sighed. "Why couldn't we have thrown a party? You know at your house," She kissed him. He was already bored with her, except for being spry and overtly sexual, Gabby was kind of a shallow ditz. "Can't we go someplace else?" She pouted.

"Gabby, come on," He said, "We just got here."

"I like it better when we're alone," She said. He grunted as she started to nibble down his neck. He looked over and saw Julie on top of Portman and his hands in her back jeans pockets. Scooter wanted to go over and rip her off of him. She hadn't let him touch her ass until like two months in. She'd been with Portman for like five days.

"Fine, we'll get out of here," He stood up taking her hand and leading her out the door. At least if he fucked Gabby she'd shut up for however long it took.

* * *

"Hey Fulton," Tammy walked sheepishly over to him, a drink in her hand. Charlie was talking to a few of the other Ducks.

"Well look who it is," Fulton laughed, "Everyone's favorite slut." She looked down, "Line up boys, this one's gotta keep busy!" She sighed, "Portman's busy with Julie, but I'm sure once they're done you can have some fun, but after that I'm out of best friends for you to fuck."

"It's not like that," She said shaking her head, "It just sort of happened!" He snorted, "You're being unfair, and you know it!" He looked at her. "You could have asked me out. It's not my fault that Charlie beat you to it!"

"If you're trying to make me regret something you're doing a really bad job," He said sharply. She swallowed, it wasn't even what he was saying it was how he was saying it. He was so mean. She'd seen and heard him be mean before but never to her.

"_I _regret it," She said trying to keep from crying. Fulton was the only boy she had ever cried over, but she couldn't do it in front of him, she wouldn't. "I wanted you."

"Too little too late," He shook his head and walked away. That had been horrible, he got inside.

"Fult!" Charlie ran over to him, "Have you seen Tammy?"

"She's outside," He said, "I hope you two are really happy together," Charlie looked at him. Of course, he was an idiot. What kind of an asshole was he?

"Fulton, I'm sorry," Charlie said softly, "I should've known."

"Yeah," Fulton said, "You should have." He noticed a girl who he'd seen looking at him all night was now flat out staring, he smirked, took another drink and walked over to her. "It's not polite to stare," He whispered.

"Who said anything about manners?" She smirked back. She could play this game.

"I'm Fulton," He smiled.

"I know," She nodded. "Emily."

"Emily," He whispered and leaned down and kissed her, "You wanna get out of here?"

"I thought you'd never ask," She said pressing herself close to him. Maybe it was the booze or the pot or just how pissed off he was, but he wanted to do things to any girl who'd let him, and Emily obviously would. She took his hand and lead him into one of the extra bathrooms. He smiled, she was one of these.

* * *

Annie stood in Adam's bedroom pacing back and forth waiting for him. They'd decided to pretty much skip the party but he was going down to get them drinks. She'd been in here before, as his tutor they spent a lot of their time in his room, but this was different. He came back in.

"Hey," He smiled his big friendly smile, "I wasn't sure, so I got both alcoholic and non alcoholic alternatives." She laughed, and took one of the beers. She'd never really drank before, but maybe it would take the edge off. "OK then." She sat down nervously. "Are you OK?" He said. Maybe he should have suggested they just stay at the party. But he really just wanted to spend time with her. If they were at the party he'd end up having to do Yager bombs with Ken and Dwayne. But Annie was clearly not the kind of girl who hung out in a guy's bedroom during a party, which he definitely liked.

"Yeah," She laughed, obviously still uncomfortable, "I'm fine." What did she do? She put down the beer and did the only thing she could think of. She pushed herself into him and kissed him hard.

"Annie," He murmured into her. He'd made out with girls before, but he hadn't liked any of them the way he liked Annie, so he got caught up in it much quicker, and he moved her gently onto her back and started kissing her neck. She was so beautiful, with her red hair spreading out on the pillow, and her long pale neck arching with the rest of her back. Annie could feel her toes curling under as Adam slid his hand up her thigh, her dress riding up almost over her waist.

"Adam wait," She stopped him, he looked at her and then he realized what position he'd put her in.

"God, Annie, I'm sorry," He sat up, "It's just, I really like you, and,"

"It's OK," She said softly, "I mean, I really like you too, I just need to go slower."

"We could just go downstairs if you want," He shrugged, "Find a quiet corner and talk or whatever."

"Quiet corners are good for other things too," She giggled.

"Yes they are," He nodded.

_Spotted:_

_Speedster holding a girl while she cried. Honey, what exactly did you expect?_

_Senior boy, um, masking his grief with a senior girl. We all know he's pretending she's someone else._

_Tutor girl and Tall boy coming downstairs looking a bit unkempt, who knows what exactly went on between the two of them. I'm guessing it didn't involve any kind of math, maybe biology?_

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Thanks as always!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_Party of the century as far as drama's concerned. Everyone's finding their stride. And I'm eating it up._

_The Captain and Skate princess got told off. Uh oh, maybe being together isn't as fine with a certain person as they say._

_The Bashes have certainly gotten gropetastic. Hope that one of them knows his girl is an everything but skank. Although that might be just what he's looking for._

* * *

Emily Singleton giggled as Fulton pushed her onto the marble counter of the Banks's second downstairs bathroom. He locked the door and then they started making out. She wrapped her legs around his torso and he ran his hands through her long, very obviously dyed blonde hair. They continued kissing hard grinding into each other. He was getting frustrated though because she was turning out to be a definite tease. Every time his hand strayed she swatted it away. Finally after one last try at getting past her skirt he whispered in her ear.

"Come on baby, aren't you going to give me some?" He said it hoarsely, she had to be able to feel how hard he was.

"You have to earn fucking me," She whispered and kissed him.

"I'm not looking to earn anything right now," He shook his head, pulling away.

"Ugh," She looked at him and walked over and kissed him. "Don't be a baby about it, I just said you couldn't fuck me," She moved her hands down and undid his pants, "I didn't say I wasn't going to take care of you." She lowered herself down onto her knees. He smirked this would be good too.

* * *

Tammy sat quietly on the front steps. She was trying to breath deeply. This was supposed to be perfect, coming here was supposed to fix everything, have everything be the way it should have been to begin with. Charlie walked out and sat down next to her.

"Hey baby," He whispered and kissed her. She kissed him back, if she kissed him hard enough, maybe she'd forget. "You wanna come inside? It's kind of cold out here."

"Keep me warm," She whispered back and pulled herself close. They kissed.

"Tam, what's wrong?" He asked, she shook her head, "Come on you can tell me." She shook her head and then buried it into his chest and started crying.

"I'm terrible," She whispered, "I don't deserve you." _Or him. _She thought to herself. "You should probably go find your perfect pretty little ex, she's so smart and good."

"Hey," He lifted her face, "I want you," He kissed her. "And you're not terrible," _I'm the terrible one, _"You're perfect."

* * *

Guy sat out on the deck. Russ came and sat down next to him.

"We all heard," He said, Guy nodded, "It sucks man."

"Yes it does," Guy nodded, "It most definitely sucks." He dropped his head back, "And I gave my joint to Fulton." He groaned.

"I got you covered man," Russ laughed standing up. Guy looked at him, "I'm serious Banksie's brother's friend has a bong down in the basement." Guy smiled. Now he wouldn't feel guilty about it.

* * *

Julie wandered into her and Connie's room humming and twirling. It had been a remarkably amazing evening capped off with two hours of mind blowing sex with Dean. She could have stayed all night again, but she was completely exhausted and did want to sleep, at least a little. Once she got in the door though she stopped seeing Connie curled up on the bed, her hands in her mouth crying and Luis spooning her from behind shushing her and gently stroking her hair.

"Did I miss something?" Julie asked pointing at the two of them.

"She and Guy broke up," Luis said standing up, Julie sighed, "My shift is up, your turn. Heard you swiped your V-card Cat, good for you." He patted her on the shoulder and walked out. Julie sat down next to Connie who sat up and hugged her still sobbing.

"Honey, what happened?" Julie said softly.

"He," She looked at her, "He's been smoking weed, and he lied to me about it, and then I had sex with Luis, and he found us kissing and he said he never wants to speak to me again."

"You had sex with Luis?" Julie looked at her. She nodded, "When?"

"The other night," She swallowed, "You know, the big thunderstorm. I wanted to tell you Julie, I did," She sighed, "But you were so busy with Portman."

"What was it like?" Julie whispered.

"Oh Julie, it's unbelievable," Connie said hugging a pillow to herself. "He's like perfect, it was the most intense feeling I've ever had." She swallowed, "But I don't love him, and I love Guy so much." She fell back onto the bed, "I'm a stupid dirty whore like Tammy Duncan!"

"You are not!" Julie said, "You're beautiful and smart, and you made a mistake that's all."

"You must think I'm terrible!" Connie whispered, Julie looked at her, "I mean, Scooter cheated on you, and,"

"This is different," Julie shook her head, "Scooter hooked up with Gabby because I wouldn't have sex with him, you were angry at Guy and made a mistake with a friend."

"Really?" She said wiping her eyes.

"Yeah," Julie said, "Of course."

* * *

Fulton walked whistling into his and Portman's room. Portman looked at him.

"You're chipper," Portman said, "What's with that?"

"You'd be chipper to if you got a blow job from a girl in Banks's bathroom," Fulton plopped on the bed.

"I got a lot more than that tonight my friend," Portman laughed, "But I'm happy for you. I told you that Tammy Duncan wasn't worth worrying over."

"Yeah," Fulton smiled, "God she was so hot too, like crazy hot. And she just blew me, like it was no big deal."

"Did ya get a name at least?" Portman laughed.

"Emily Singleton," Fulton smiled.

"Oh yeah," Portman said, "I know her." Fulton looked over at him, "Oh not like you do, just, I know of her. Apparently she went down on like the whole football team last year."

"Hm," Fulton nodded. "Clearly I need to go out and find myself a nice girl."

"Nice girls don't give you blowjobs in bathrooms at parties," Portman shook his head.

* * *

Speaking of nice girls, Annie found herself giggling drunk. She hadn't meant to, she really did just want a few drinks to take the edge off, but given that she'd never really drank before, well it had gone to her head.

"Come on," Adam sighed helping her to her feet, "Let's get you upstairs."

"Adam," She laughed and kissed him, "Your friends are sooo nice!"

"Uh huh," He nodded.

"And Goldberg and Averman," She said her arms around his neck, "They gave me this thing, that tasted like a chocolate milkshake!" He groaned, a Mudslide, they'd given Annie a Mudslide. Which meant that she was probably drunker than anyone else at the party.

"Remind me to kill them," He sighed helping her into one of the guest rooms. She fell onto the bed and pulled him with her.

"You know that first time I met you," She whispered and kissed him, "I fantasized about you being my first." He stared down at her, she giggled, "I can't believe I told you that."

"You should go to sleep," He whispered and sat up.

"Don't you want me," She kissed his neck.

"Annie, you're drunk," He said, "We'll talk in the morning."

"Fine," She crossed her arms. He sighed, "You know something Adam Banks, you can forget about it now!" He stood up and walked out. Hopefully she wouldn't remember this in the morning.

* * *

_Spotted_

_One everything but girl looking pleased, but not as pleased as her latest victim._

_Captain and skate girl happily eating lunch, someone's healed a little._

_Tutor wearing big sunglasses and drinking one of those giant Evians. Hm, wonder why? It wouldn't have anything to do with that bottle of vodka she pounded would it?_

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Happy 4th everyone! I'm working sadly, boo retail! But I wrote this chapter last night, finished it up this morning. Give me something nice to come home to please! In the shape of reviews if you don't mind.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_I've got boatloads of questions about last night, so let's just jump right into them shall we?_

_QC: Seriously, who are you? I mean, I heard someone say that you're one of the Ducks' old teammates. Is that it?_

_A: No, I'm not. Really, don't bother trying to guess._

_QC: My ex boyfriend has been taken hostage by a super slut. When I broke up with him, I thought it would be the right thing to do, but now I'm having regrets. I'm not sure what to do._

_A: Ever considered not breaking up with someone you still love? That's just my thoughts on the subject. Or go out and find someone new. Trust me, it'll work._

* * *

Luis lay on his bed, tossing a rubber ball up in the air. He thought he would have been happier when Connie and Guy broke up, but he also thought that Connie would be the one to do the breaking up, or that she'd mark the event by having outrageously hot sex with him again, not by crying for six hours. There was a knock. He opened it.

"Hey," He smiled at her.

"Hey," She whispered, "Can I come in?" He nodded and she walked in. "I'm sorry, about last night it was sort of a shock."

"Was it really?" He looked at her. She sighed. "OK, fine, but Connie," She shook her head. "OK," He stopped.

"I screwed up," She said softly.

"You slept with me," He nodded, "I know."

"No," She shook her head, "I slept with you while I was still with him." She swallowed, "I want you, if you'll still have me."

"You know I'm not a boyfriend guy right?" He said, she swallowed, "I mean, I've tried it, I'm just not."

"I know," She nodded, "But I've had a boyfriend, for a little too long actually, so maybe it's time for a change." He kissed her. "Is that all you got?" She giggled.

"No way," He smiled as they dropped back onto his bed.

* * *

"Mm, Dean," Julie whimpered, pushing him away as he kissed down her neck. All they did was have sex, to be honest, she wanted more than that.

"What's wrong babe?" He asked and kissed her, "God, you're hot."

"Dean, come on," She sighed. "We never talk anymore."

"Because other things are so much more fun than talking, Jules," He laughed and kissed her. She pushed him away, "Jeez!" He sighed, "Fine, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know," She shrugged, "What did we used to talk about?" It's only been a week kids, have you forgotten already?

"Being pissed at your boyfriend," He shrugged, "Um, why your boyfriend was such a horn dog," He groaned, "Hockey, and you talked about other things but I was mostly thinking about what you looked like naked."

"Wow," She nodded, "Thanks for the honesty I guess." He laughed, "I just don't want it to be all about sex."

"It's not," He laughed. "But it's a little about sex." They kissed again.

"Do we have to?" She asked. He smiled. "I mean, we don't have to all the time right?"

"Nah," He sighed, "But get out so I can um, deal with a certain situation."

"You're gross," She shook her head and stood up.

"It's only been you for years babe, I promise," He laughed. "Pretty much since I started actually."

"I'm not sure whether that's sweet or creepy," She tilted her head to the side. "I'm taking it as sweet though." She walked outside to the hallway.

"Hi Julie!" Tammy smiled and waved. She'd improved considerably. Julie knew that in theory she was supposed to hate Tammy. But the thing was, Tammy was so well, _nice,_ it was hard to hate her in practice.

"Hey," Julie said, "If a guy tells you he thinks about you when he's jerking off is that sweet or creepy?"

"Um, if a boy tells you that you're way too close," Tammy made a face. "Portman?" Julie nodded. "Figures. Look, are you busy?"

"Not really," Julie shrugged.

"Cool," Tammy smiled, "We're going shopping!"

"Um cool?" Julie said. Shopping with Tammy Duncan. Bring your own crop top?

* * *

Annie sat on a bench staring at a book in front of her. She wasn't actually reading. She was actually trying to piece together that night before. Adam, Adam's bedroom, back to the party, which was where things got fuzzy. She remembered Adam etting away by his brother to meet some people, and the Ducks promising to take care of her, then there was nothing, blankness.

"Hey," Adam appeared as is from nowhere. "You were gone before I woke up," Which means they hadn't slept in the same bed. She swallowed. "How are you feeling? I brought you orange juice. Vitamin C is good for a hangover."

"Adam," She looked at him, "I think I have to apologize." He laughed. "I was very bad last night wasn't I?"

"You were fine," H whispered, sitting down and taking her hand, "I already chewed the guys out for not taking better care of you. Besides, it's not every day that a guy gets an offer like the one you gave me last night." Then all of a sudden everything came flooding back, "Ah, there it is." He smiled at the way her eyes had suddenly gotten really big.

"You didn't take me up on it did you?" She asked panicked. Good girl, though she was, she did want to remember the first time she had sex, thank you very much.

"You were drunk," He shrugged, "There are rules about that." She smiled shyly, "But it was tempting."

"It was quite a first date," She laughed, "What do you say we try again. Something more conventional, like dinner and a movie?"

"Good plan," He nodded, "Is tonight OK?"

"Noo," She shook her head, "You have a geometry test on Monday. We have to study!"

"Is you still tutoring me some kind of conflict of interest?" He squirmed trying to get out of his math homework.

"Nope," She kissed him and stood up, "I just have a better rewards system now."

* * *

_Spotted:_

_Cat and Skate Skank trying on every outfit in The Mall of America. Slow down girls, you still have three years together._

_Speedster and Ex girl half holding hands walking to dinner. Isn't that sweet?_

_Bashes basking in afterglow. What are they going to do with all of that testosterone? Honestly!_

_Captain sitting on a bench contemplating something or other. We hear he likes to do this. He looks just as cute brooding as he does any other time. So it's fine with me!_

* * *

**Review Please! And again, Happy 4th of July!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I've been working like crazy! But I scraped this update together. Hope you guys like it...some juicy stuff!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_Wow, I'd say that this weekend winds up in the hall of fame, even for these kids, as far as drama goes. I'm just loving it, aren't you? This whole few weeks has been jammed packed! I've barely had time to do my homework. Maybe I can find myself a cute little tutor boy? Apparently that's the way to meet someone these days._

_Speaking of tutors, our favorite one has been seen grooming herself a lot more than she used to. Is it possible to be more perfect than perfect? Honey, don't worry about anything, just keep the khakis crisp and the Polos clean, you can't go wrong._

_If you ask the Cat and the Bigger Bash it is. Looks like we have a new reigning it couple. They do look nice, although her ex just looks green._

_Questions and Comments:_

_QC: Why are you such a bitch all the time?  
_

_A: Please, like you'd read the site if I was nice?_

* * *

"We should get to class," Connie whispered as Luis pulled her close. They kissed. "Mm, Luis." They'd spent the past twenty four hours in bed. She'd never been so tired and so energized at the same time.

"Let's cut," He whispered, her eyes got big. "Connie, I thought the whole point of this is to try something new?"

"Yeah, but," She said he kissed her again before she continue her protest. "I would have to get dressed."

"Never get dressed," He shook his head, "I think you should be naked all the time." She blushed. "Do you know how long I've wanted you?"

"Always?" She whispered.

"Pretty much," He laughed.

* * *

"I did not know that we had a stable," Portman laughed as Julie lead him behind said building.

"What do you think those horses just hang in the woods?" Julie laughed stopping and looking around. She kissed him. "No one comes back here during the day."

"How do you know that?" He asked, slowly kissing down her neck. She didn't answer, just kissed him again. Scooter used to bring her back here all the time. "Is this new?" He asked, rubbing his hands against the soft suede of the skirt she was wearing. "It's so soft."

"Mm hm," She nodded, "I bought it yesterday when I went shopping with Tammy." He pulled back.

"Since when are you friends with Tammy?" He asked. She sighed.

"She's nice," Julie said. He looked at her. "Dean, she is. I mean, yeah, maybe she's not necessarily doing the right thing with Fulton and Charlie, but I mean, it sort of sucks, being stuck between two boys, and now all her old friends hate her and,"

"What do you mean being stuck between two boys?" He looked down at her, "How would you know anything about that?"

"I chose you didn't I?" She looked up at him. "Why are you being so weird about this?"

"I just don't trust her Julie," He whispered, "I mean, the way she treated Fult,"

"Has nothing to do with me," Julie reminded him. He smiled. "What?"

"Our first fight," He laughed, "Ready to make up?"

"Oh yeah," She nodded as he kissed her hard.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Gabby whined following Scooter, "I got horse shit on my shoe!" She squealed. Big fucking deal. He rolled his eyes. The sooner they got there, the sooner he could shove his tongue down her throat to shut her up. But once they got to the deserted spot behind the stables, it wasn't so deserted.

"Oh shit!" He said.

"Scooter," Julie swallowed, wiping her face, "Um hi."

"Hey man," Portman said, keeping a hold on Julie's waist. Marking his territory maybe?

"You brought him here?" Scooter said. Julie looked at him. "To our special spot?"

"You brought her!" She pointed at Gabby.

"Trust me, I do not want to be here!" Gabby growled, scraping her foot against a fence post, trying to remove the manure from her black Mark Jacobs boot.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure I do either," Portman said sulking away.

"Dean," Julie went after him.

"Don't," He looked at her. "Just don't."

"I'm not even going to get started," Gabby shook her head at Scooter and walked away. Julie and Scooter stood staring at each other. Uh oh!

* * *

Guy sat out by the science building and rolled a joint. He slowly sparked a lighter and then inhaled. It had only been twenty four hours and he already missed her. He hadn't smoked the day before and everything had come into sharp and disgusting focus. He'd been pushing her away all summer and then, well, he'd brought it on himself. He knew it was too late to apologize now. She'd already moved on. So he was doing the only thing he could think to do, clouding his mind so he wouldn't have to think about it.

* * *

"Tammy!" Fulton called after her as she walked towards the dorm.

"Here to call me a slut again?" She said and kept walking.

"No," He sighed and stopped her grabbing her arm. "I want to apologize, I was out of line."

"Yeah, you were," She nodded. He sighed and looked down into her eyes.

"Everything you said?" He whispered, "You were right. I should have asked you out when I had the chance," She swallowed. "I should have told you how I felt, how I feel, how I've always felt about you."

"Fulton," She whispered, not even sure if she was making any noise.

"I love you," He said, "I've always loved you." She looked at him. She wanted to kiss him to hold him close and tell him that she'd always loved him too, that her whole life was leading up to this moment. "But I guess I'm too late." He kissed her in this light innocent way, like two little kids trying it for the first time, and then turned around and walked away. She touched one hand to her lips, frozen, a tear running down her cheek.

* * *

_Spotted:_

_Two exes at their old stomping grounds with their new flames, foursomes are great for board games, not so great for makeout spots._

_Skate Skank crying in the library off in a corner. Wait she has like for real feelings?_

_No sign of perfect girl and her new perfect boy toy. Hmm, wonder what happened to them?_

* * *

**Review Please! You know you love me! xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I know it's been a while! And I apologize, my computer crashed, and then I was working like crazy and I barely had anytime to write. Enjoy the chapter and keep those reviews coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 12

_What happens when a group splinters? Looks like we're about to see. Everyone seems to be going their separate ways. Remember when they all flew together?_

_Bashes seen looking resigned about the loss of their blondes. Boys, open your eyes, they're right in front of you._

_Captain talking to his ex, that can't be good, or maybe it's great. Definitely good for me._

_Skate slut doing laps around the boys dorm. Walking around in circles won't make up your mind for you, sweetie. You have to do that yourself._

_Perfect couple glaring at each other as she wraps her arms around her speedster, he looks way too hazy to notice anything. _

_Questions and Comments:_

_QC: WHO ARE YOU??_

_A: STOP ASKING!!_

_QC: Homecoming is coming up and I'm dying to go with this one boy. How do I make it happen?_

_A: So sweet that you come to me! I really think the best way is to dress up all cute and get his attention. Or you could ask him, some boys like woman who takes charge._

* * *

Tammy took a deep breath and walked up to Fulton's door. She knocked on it slowly. It was time for the games to end, she knew it. Maybe she should talk to Charlie first, but she just couldn't do it. Besides, he'd spent the whole day sucking up to Linda, as if she wasn't going to notice? Well, she almost hadn't except that she checked out that weird website that everyone always talked about.

"Tammy?" Fulton said cautiously, cracking the door open, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to tell you something," She squeaked, "Can I come in?"

"Um, now's not a great time," He grimaced, "Maybe later."

"Fulton," A girl with long bright blonde hair peaked out behind him, "Is everything OK?"

"Yeah," He nodded, Tammy swallowed, "Emily, this is Tammy."

"Hi," Tammy said dumbfounded. "I guess I'll come back later."

"I was just leaving," Emily shrugged and kissed Fulton hard, "It was fun baby."

"Sure was," Fulton smirked, half at the memory of fooling around with Emily, and half at the look on Tammy's face. "Come in." Tammy walked in, still unable to speak, "So what's up?" She shook her head to wake herself up.

"I um, want to talk to you," She said, "About what you said, this morning."

"Oh yeah," He sighed, "That, look Tammy, I don't want you to think,"

"I love you too," She said quickly, cutting him off, "And I always have, and I think I always will." She looked down, "And I'm sorry, for everything, really." She really was too late, he was with some stupid skank with bad highlights.

"It's OK," He said. She leaned across and kissed him. He pulled her close, two girls in one day, and one of them was the girl he'd always loved. It didn't really get much better. And he assumed, of course wrongly, that she'd already broken things off with Charlie. They lowered gently horizontal. There's something so sweet about first love consummating don't you think?

* * *

"I still can't believe you brought him here," Scooter shook his head, Julie sighed. "I mean, the first time I kissed you was here!"

"Yeah, well, maybe you should have thought about it before you had sex with someone else!" She snapped.

"You fucked Portman after what, fifteen minutes?" He shouted, "Jesus, Gaffney, we went out for a YEAR!"

"You slept with someone else!" She repeated, "While we were still going out. I mean, you could have at least had the courtesy to break up with me first!"

"Do you think that Gabby Anderson is half the girl you are?" He said, Julie stopped seething, "She's nothing compared to you, she's stupid and shallow and she thinks that Good Charlotte is punk."

"Oh," She said softly, "Well, um, Dean doesn't really like to talk to me anymore." She admitted. He nodded, it was actually a little annoying that their biggest problem was that they made out too much, or were having too much sex or whatever. "She's really hot."

"She is," He laughed. "She is hot." She rested her head on his shoulder. She did miss him, if only because she felt so comfortable with her body close to his, and being with Dean was still so new.

* * *

"Hey Connie," Guy stopped her. She looked at him, his familiar blond hair all floppy and his eyes totally bloodshot, he was high, she wasn't going to escape it.

"What?" She asked.

"I wanted to talk to you," He whispered, sort of lazily, "I miss you." She shook her head, "You can't be happy with him."

"I am happy with him," She insisted, "At least he's honest with me!" He looked down. "Can you even talk to me when you haven't smoked anymore?"

"This is why I couldn't tell you!" He insisted, "You get all judgey!"

"I don't care that you're getting high!" She shouted, "I care that you couldn't talk to me about it! Don't you get the difference?"

"And he talks to you?" He asked.

"Yes," She said, "He does." She swallowed, "Like you used to." She turned around and walked away.

"He's just gonna disappoint you," Guy called after her, "_Everyone _disappoints you Connie, no one's ever good enough."

* * *

"So did you mean it," Adam asked lying on his bed with Annie, pushing a lock of her curly red hair behind her ear.

"Mean what?" She said, "That you're going to fail out because you keep distracting me?" He smiled.

"No," He said softly, "What you said the other night, at the party." She blushed. He didn't have to say anything else, she knew what he meant.

"I think I did," She whispered and kissed him, "I mean, not yet." He nodded, "But someday, yeah, I'd like it, I mean, our first time and everything."

"Well, your first time," He laughed and kissed her, sitting up. She sat up and looked at him.

"My first time," She said. He nodded, "As in you've already,"

"Yeah," He said, "Summer school is kind of boring Annie." She stopped, there had only been one girl in summer school.

"Carlyle Walton?" She said softly, he nodded, "You had sex with her?"

"I hadn't even met you yet," He kissed her. "Trust me, if I had, it never would have happened." Annie giggled and they kissed again. She tried to push it in the back of her mind. It didn't matter, he hadn't even met her yet.

_

* * *

_

Spotted:

_Cat and Ex looking pretty cozy by the stables. That won't make certain someones very happy._

_Former perfect couple making a scene, guess it's about time huh?_

_Captain looking for his girlfriend…and a bash brother missing. Hmm, well, I love a good mystery! Don't you? _

* * *

**Review It Please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Only one chapter left after this one! But don't worry, I think this baby is ripe for sequels don't you? _Wink _I've actually got ideas for two and a prequel, so stay tuned!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_Can't wait for everyone to see my homecoming dress, just a week away! If you don't have a date yet, get on it. The way they're switching partners who knows who are Ducks are going to take._

_The Cat and her Bash Brother seem to have made up. We knew that they couldn't fight for long. As for her ex, might they be able to be that oh so rare of ended high school loves, actual friends?_

_Hey Perfect Boy? The stoner routines getting a little old. You're adorable and all, but really, I mean, smoking instead of hockey practice? He's lucky his old girl is too distracted, um, trying new experiences to notice that he's missing._

_Tall Cute Preppy seen actually studying with his new Girlfriend/Tutor until she had to go. They really are so cute…maybe they can be our new perfects?_

_Bash and Skate tramp still MIA, captain still freaking out looking for them. I'm starting to think he might just be dumb._

* * *

Connie sat on Luis's lap in a back corner of the library. She'd never hooked up with anyone in public, not really. She and Guy used to fool around in empty classrooms, but they never, well they just hadn't. But she had a feeling that with Luis she would, mostly because once they got started they had trouble stopping. Guy was wrong about them. Guy was wrong about most things, but this especially. Luis had yet to disappoint her. He'd even been upfront saying that he didn't want to be her boyfriend. That was all she wanted, honesty. Well, maybe not all she wanted. She wouldn't mind if maybe he spent a little less time telling her how lovely she was (which she didn't hate) and spent a little more time telling her how he felt about stuff. Like how Guy used to talk about books and music he liked.

"You're so hot," Luis whispered and nibbled on her ear. She blushed, "What's wrong?" He looked at her.

"I don't think I can do this here," She mumbled and stood up. He looked confused.

"Um, OK," He said and looked at her. "What else is wrong?"

"Nothing," She smiled brightly, "I just have to go. Can we meet up later?"

"Yeah, sure," He nodded and kissed her. She started to skip away. "Hey Connie?" She turned around, "Listen um, do you want to do the whole homecoming thing?"

"Really?" She squealed. He shrugged. "Yeah, that sounds fun."

* * *

Tammy lay quietly as Fulton held her, gently moving his forefinger up and down her arm. She felt for the first time ever completely satisfied after having sex. There was no shame in laying in his arms, nothing wrong about when he kissed her. It just simply was as it always should have been.

"That was nice," He teased finally breaking the silence. She giggled and kissed him again. "I just have to ask you something,"

"Sure," She whispered softly.

"Why'd you stop writing?" He asked. She swallowed, "I mean, I sent you a birthday card for your fourteenth and then I never heard from you again until I saw you a couple weeks ago."

"Oh Fulton!" She sighed and buried her head in his chest. "I really don't want to tell you!" He nodded. "You'll hate me so much."

"Not possible," He kissed her hair.

"My fourteenth birthday," She whispered, "Um, I'd been in Switzerland for a year, and I'd made these two really good friends, one Russian, one French, they were sixteen and for my birthday we hopped a train to Paris," She swallowed, trying to get it out. "We went to this club and met up with some friends of theirs, these guys." He nodded, starting to understand, "One of them, he and I were talking, I told him I was older, and we were drinking a lot, and dancing and then we went back to his hostel," She shuddered. "I don't even really remember it, but I know it happened. I never saw him again, and when I got back to camp," She kissed him, "I saw your card and I felt even worse. I couldn't write you back. I felt so awful, and I thought maybe if you thought I forgot about you, you'd forget about me, but you kept writing, at least for a while, and then I came back and I wanted so badly for you to want me, but when I saw you did I didn't think I deserved it anymore." He kissed her pulling her close. "I wish I'd waited for you."

"I do too," He said, "But you shouldn't be ashamed. I wasn't exactly a saint either you know."

"Mm," She closed her eyes, "I could tell."

"Hey Fult," Charlie said walking in, "I know you're sorta pissed at me, but have you seen," He stopped as they sat up. "Fuck." He mumbled shaking his head.

"Charlie, wait!" Tammy stood up and pulled her clothes on going after him.

"I think there's something wrong with you," He looked at her. She looked down.

"I just," She said softly, "I love him." He nodded. "I always have."

"Yeah well, good for you," He shook his head and kicked the ground walking away. She swallowed her tears. Charlie had been so incredibly sweet, what was wrong with her?

"You didn't break up with him did you?" She heard Fulton's voice behind her and she turned around.

"I had to know," She whimpered, not wanting to say it out loud.

"If I still wanted you," He said coldly, he should have known better. "Because if I didn't, then you would have stayed with him." She nodded, she was so ashamed. "It doesn't ever stop with you does it?" He walked outside and saw Charlie sitting on the stoop of the dorm. "Sorry man."

"I was looking for her to tell her that I'd told Linda we weren't going to get back together," He mumbled, "She told me I was an idiot."

"You are an idiot," Fulton snorted. Charlie glared at him, "She came in and told me she loved me and then asked me not to stop, I assumed you guys were over."

"So we're both idiots," Charlie nodded.

"Not the first time," Fulton shrugged.

"I doubt it'll be the last," Charlie smirked, glad that they were friends again.

* * *

"Hey," Adam looked up from his notebook to see a girl with dark curly hair standing over him.

"Oh, hey Carlyle." He said softly. She sat down next to him. "What's up?"

"So, I know we're not like a couple or anything," She said, "But what are your plans for homecoming."

"Um," He looked at her, damn it! This was the first time since school started that Carlyle was actually talking to him. They'd sort of agreed to go their separate ways after their encounter that summer, "I'm going with Annie Bryant."

"Come on!" She laughed, he nodded. "Seriously? Did she write a paper for you or something?"

"She's sort of my girlfriend," He sighed saying it very quickly. Carlyle stared at him, her pretty brown eyes wide. Carlyle wasn't an idiot, she just, much like Adam, got way too caught up in her extra curriculars, she was the chair of the social committee, to get enough work done the year before. That was why they'd hung out and then hooked up.

"Since when?" She protested, not exactly jealous, but a little offended that Adam was now dating that nerdy little virgin.

"Since like this weekend," He said. "She's my tutor so we've been hanging out a lot."

"Oh," Carlyle stood up, "OK then, never mind."

* * *

_Spotted:_

_Bash and Captain being BFFs again. That's nice, we've heard they love revenge, wouldn't be surprised if a certain blonde skater tastes their wrath._

_Social chair nervously asking every guy she could find if they'd go to homecoming. Don't count your chickens, it's an important lesson to us all._

_Cat and Bash making up in the library while her roommate flees hand in hand with her boy toy, such fun!_

* * *

**Review Please! You know you love me XOXO!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: OK, I know I've made you all wait a bit, for which I apologize, I was on vacation, and updating New Littles like crazy. Well, this is it, for this story at least. I give a line linking it to the real thing in this chapter, in a most unexpected way. Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_Here it is! The big night we've all been waiting for. I'm all decked out in…oops! I can't tell, then you might be able to identify me, lol. Can't wait to see how everyone turns out._

_The Cat was already spotted actually wearing a dress for once. Don't know who helped her pick it out, but my money's on a certain socially pushed out little skate skank since there's more skin peaking out than she's ever strictly allowed before._

_Perfect girl dressed to the nines as always, her date, well, she'd never have let her boyfriend go tieless, but since her date isn't her boyfriend, well, it's more acceptable I guess. Given the tone of his chest, well, who's to argue that having those top few buttons undone is the best plan?_

_Our Super Prepsters can't wait to show off their new relationship. Of course his ex fling seems to be none too pleased. That's what happens when you tell a hook up you just want to be friends sweetie, he moves on to girls who would never hook up with someone who was just their friend._

_Captain taking his ex as his date. No better way to get revenge. And as for one of the other tips of his little love triangle? He's going with a certain tile floor worshipping everything but girl. Maybe he's hoping she'll open her legs instead of just her mouth. And someone should tell her that you can't dance on your knees._

_And as for The Skate Skank? If she shows tonight she's got balls of steel, and even I'll give her a point. Of course, crossing the captain is dangerous and sleeping with two best friends in the span of two weeks is downright fatal, at least to your reputation._

_No time for questions this evening, I'm too busy curling my hair, and doing my makeup to pay attention to you. Oh don't whine, have fun tonight!_

* * *

"Annie," Annie looked over in the bathroom at the homecoming dance, to see Carlyle Walton and a few of her hanger on cronies, "Hi."

"Um, hi," Annie said. She felt more shy than usual staring at endlessly popular Carlyle, with her soft brown curly hair and big friendly but deadly smile. "The dance is great, you did a really great job like always."

"Mm hm," Carlyle smiled, "So I hear you're with Adam now?"

"Yeah," Annie nodded confidently. After all, Adam was _her _boyfriend, just because he'd slept with Carlyle before they had even met didn't mean anything, "We started hanging out because of tutoring. He mentioned that you two hung out a lot this summer."

"We did," Carlyle smiled. Annie crossed her arms. She was from the Upper East Side of Manhattan, she'd dealt with _much _bitchier girls than Carlyle Walton. She'd navigated middle school underneath Blair Waldorf's radar. She could handle this. "Good luck with him." Annie looked at her. "I mean, it's like hockey, hockey, hockey with him, and his father, ugh," She smiled. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

"I'm sure I will be," Annie said flouncing out, on her own two feet. If that was Carlyle's idea of breaking her down, she could handle it.

"Hey beautiful," Adam smiled, taking her hand as she got back into the ballroom.

"Hey," She smiled and kissed him. "You want this right?"

"Want what?" He laughed, she shrugged, "Want you?" She nodded, "More than I've ever wanted anything." They kissed, "And that includes the NHL."

"I rank above hockey?" She said. He laughed, her eyes were so big and bright.

"Absolutely," He smiled. "I really like you Annie. I think I could even love you." She blushed and smiled as he kissed her again.

"You're staring again," Julie said standing getting a drink. Portman smirked. He couldn't stop looking at her body. Her long limbs accentuated by the simple blue silk mini dress.

"I can't help it," He laughed, "You look," He smiled, "Well, let's just say I am having very bad thoughts."

"Save them up," She grabbed his loosely tied on tie and pulled herself close to him and then kissed him, "Use them tonight."

* * *

"Have I told you I love you yet today?" He whispered.

"Nope," She smiled.

"Well I do," He said, "I have the coolest," He kissed her, "Hottest," they kissed again, "Most amazing girlfriend in the world."

"Ditto," She smiled. "This year is going to be awesome."

"Julie!" Connie came bouncing over, looking next to perfect in a simple black sheath dress.

"Hey," Julie said and hugged her. "Where's Luis?"

"Out getting some air," Connie smiled.

"Air?" Portman raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, metalhead," Connie looked at him, "Air, because Luis doesn't do drugs, and even if he did, he would tell me."

"Be nice," Julie said circling her arms around Dean's waist, "I love him."

"Oh my God," Connie squealed, grabbing onto Julie's arm, "She actually showed up!" Both girls stared at the door where Tammy had just walked in.

"Good for her," Julie said with a shrug. "Tammy!" She waved. Connie hit her. "What?"

"I think we're not talking to her," Dean said. "You know by order of Captain and Captain's Muscle." Julie rolled her eyes as Tammy waved sheepishly back.

* * *

"Hey man," Luis said seeing Guy standing outside sucking down half of a joint.

"I wouldn't talk to me if I were you," Guy said, shaking his head.

"Look I wanted to apologize," Luis said, "For how it happened. I just," He sighed, "I've always wanted her."

"I'm telling you right now," Guy looked at him, "If she sheds a single tear over you, I'll kill you."

"That's fair." Boy truce, how cute!

* * *

Tammy glided across the room feeling every eye on her and not in the good way. She also heard people whispering. Julie's affectionate wave was quickly shut down by a withering glance from Connie and a colder one from Portman. This was a bad idea.

"My aren't we ballsy," The same bleach blonde whore who'd left Fulton's room, wearing a horrible low cut green halter dress. J.Lo wannabe party of one? "I'm surprised you didn't transfer."

"Oh my God what is that," Tammy said, "Oh, that's just your hair, oops." Emily grabbed onto her head.

"Hey Em," Fulton came behind her, "You OK over here?"

"I'm fine, baby," Emily kissed him slowly, Tammy's face turned red.

"Hey Tam," Fulton smirked. "You look," He actually looked at her. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a white, how ironic, princess seamed cocktail dress and her long blond hair was pinned up, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," She whispered, "Have a good time."

"Tammy," He sighed as she walked away.

"You doing OK?" Charlie walked over once she sat down, she shrugged, "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be," She sighed as he sat down. "I should be. What I did was terrible Charlie and,"

"Yeah it was," Charlie sighed, "But I wasn't better."

"She's pretty," Tammy said nodding over towards Linda. He smiled, "Are you two,"

"No," He laughed, "She told me repeatedly that I was an idiot and that she would do me the service of not making me go to homecoming by myself, but after that we were strictly not speaking." Tammy laughed, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," She nodded. "So do you forgive me Captain?"

"No," He said, "I'm not there yet."

"OK," She said, "But when you are, maybe we can be friends?"

"Maybe," He nodded quietly. She smiled. There was a chance for her at home.

* * *

_So there we have it. Things are sort of cleaned up, but who knows what could happen in the future, and there are some burning questions:_

_Can two perfect boys really come to a peace treaty about the perfect girl? _

_Can a bad boy forsake a true skank for the sort of skanky girl of his dreams?_

_Can best friendship turn to true love?_

_Can a former nerd claim the Queen Bee thrown that she seems to have been destined for, especially with a prepster king on her side, and a competitor waiting to strike?_

_Only time will tell, and until we meet again, you know you love me!_

* * *

**Alright guys, review please please please!! Also, GG season 1 now on DVD, if you're not on the bandwagon already, I hope I convinced you, buy it, rent it, whatever, but catch on!**


End file.
